Daran Norris
| birthplace = Ferndale, Washington, U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = Darin Norris | occupation = Actor/Voice actor | yearsactive = 1986–present | spouse = Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (1988-present) | website = }} Daran Morrison Nordland (born November 1, 1964), better known as Daran Norris, is an American actor, principally known for his voice work. He is better known for providing the voice of Cosmo, Jorgen von Strangle, and Timmy Turner's dad on The Fairly Odd Parents and as Gordy on Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide . Biography Norris has voiced more than 80 movies, video games, and TV shows. He had a recurring role as public defender Cliff McCormack in the live-action television series Veronica Mars. He also played the part of "Gordy" on the Nickelodeon Show Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. He also appeared in the movie Hobgoblins, which was featured in an episode of Mystery Science Theater 3000. He also provides the voice of Cosmo, Jorgen von Strangle, and Timmy Turner's dad on The Fairly OddParents. In Big Time Rush, he plays as the grounds maintenance man, Buddha Bob, a recurring role. Daran will also be voicing the Decepticon Knock Out in The Hub original series, Transformers: Prime, premiering in the U.S. on October 10, 2010. Norris was born Daran Morrison Nordland in Ferndale, Washington. He graduated from Ferndale High School in the class of 1983. In 1988, he married Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. Notable credits Anime roles * Bastard!!: Dark Schneider * Cowboy Bebop: Cowboy Andy Von de Oniyate, Morgan, Vincent Volaju * Digimon: Digital Monsters: Mercurymon (Frontier) * Fushigi Yūgi: Tasuki * Gate Keepers: Fiancé * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (credited as Darin Norris): Ai Nanao * Hyper Doll: Detective Todo *Howl's Moving Castle:Additional voices * Gundam 0083: Chap Adel * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team: Yuri Kellarney * Mon Colle Knights: Gabriolis the Dark Angel * Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow: Sandayu Asama * Dragon Ball Z: King Cold (Android Saga) * Transformers: Robots In Disguise: Heavy Load * Fist of the North Star: Rei Cartoon roles * American Dad!: Jack Smith * American Dragon: Jake Long: Additional Voices (Season 2) * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers: Anonymous voices * Chowder: Additional Voices * Codename: Kids Next Door: Count Spankulot, Mr. White, Additional Voices * Dexter's Laboratory: Additional Voices (Season 4) * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera: Emiliano Suarez, Mr. Aves * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Imaginary Man in "Challenge of the Super friends" * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast: Cosmo * Oh Yeah! Cartoons: Various voices (including Mr. Turner, Cosmo, Jorgen Von Strangle, Narrator in "Super Santa", Gingerbread Men, and Slap T. Pooch) * Random! Cartoons: Conrad Conard in "SamSquatch * Samurai Jack: X-49 in Episode L: "Tale of X-49" (Singular voice actor in this episode) * Star Wars: Clone Wars: Durge, Additional Voices * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Various voices, including the large orange Nanobot. * The Fairly OddParents: Mr. Turner, Cosmo, Jorgen Von Strangle, Anti-Cosmo, Additional Voices * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee: Steven the Sandman, Additional Voices * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack: The Dock Hag, Additional Voices * The Powerpuff Girls: Various characters, Additional voices, Announcer, Radio Announcer, Voodooric, Truck Driver, Waiter, Derek, Mr. Mangrave * The Replacements: Dick Daring, Additional Voices * The Spectacular Spider-Man: J. Jonah Jameson, John Jameson * Time Squad: Announcer, Davey Crocket, Franklin D. Roosevelt, Jack the Ripper, Joseph Stalin, Louie Pasteur, Master of Ceremonies, Phileander Knox / Vampire, Samuel Adams, Simon, Soldier, Turkey Guy, William Shakespear, Winston Churchill, XJ5 * T.U.F.F. Puppy: The Chief, Fransisco, The Chameleon * Transformers: Prime: Knock Out * W.I.T.C.H.: Tynar * WordGirl: Seymour Orlando Smooth, a smarmy narcissitic game show host who tries to steal the contestants' money. * '' Skunk Fu!: Crocodile Live-action roles * ''Ben 10: Race Against Time: Diamondhead * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide: Gordy,the school janitor * Veronica Mars: Cliff McCormack: a public defender. * NYPD Blue: Drake Patterson: a lawyer. (uncredited) * CSI: Miami: Eddie Roberts: a police officer. (uncredited) * The OC: Greg Harland: a bartender. (uncredited) * "Party Down" Episode 104. * Big Time Rush He plays as the grounds maintenance man, Buddha Bob, a reoccuring role. * Imagination Movers Captain Terrific in the episode "Captain Terrific" Movie roles * Invisible Dad: Andrew Baily * Comic Book: The Movie: Commander Courage/Bruce Easly * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie: Vincent Volaju, Various voices (English dub) * Hobgoblins: Club Scum M.C. * Howl's Moving Castle: Additional Voices (uncredited) * John Tucker Must Die: Announcer ("Questionnaire" Movie Trailer) * Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow: Sandayu Asama * Operation: Z.E.R.O.: Count Spankulot, Janitor * Team America: World Police: Spottswoode * The Cat in the Hat: Announcer * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour: Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide: Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle, Anti-Cosmo * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators: Cosmo, Mr. Turner * Ben 10: Race Against Time: Diamondhead Video game roles * .hack//Infection - Piros * .hack//Mutation - Piros * .hack//Outbreak - Piros * .hack//Quarantine - Piros * .hack//G.U. vol.1//Rebirth - Piros the 3rd, Grein * .hack//G.U. vol.2//Reminisce - Piros the 3rd, Grein * .hack//G.U. vol.3//Redemption - Piros the 3rd, Grein * Ratchet and Clank Future: Tools of Destruction: Polaris Compendium of Historical Importantness: IRIS Supercomputer (Narrator) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Lu Meng/Pang De (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires: Lu Meng/Pang De (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends: Lu Meng/Pang De (uncredited) * Final Fantasy XIII: Additional voices * Front Mission 4 - : Dieter Bosch (Uncredited) * God Hand: Belze, Old Samurai, Various Villains * Grandia III: Lai-Ilim * Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring: Aragorn * Metal Arms: Glitch in the System: Dr. Exavolt * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja: Gato * Nicktoons Unite!: Cosmo, Jorgen Von Strangle * Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island: Cosmo * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots: Cosmo, Jorgen Von Strangle * Ninja Gaiden II: Volf * Radiata Stories: Genius (uncredited) * Ratchet: Deadlocked: Dallas * Resistance: Fall of Man: Captain Winters * Spider-Man: Venom, Mysterio, Scorpion, The Punisher, Johnny Storm and Captain America. * Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro: Shocker, Sandman, Public Address, Professor X * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time: Biwig (uncredited) * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: additional voices * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: GO-TO / additional voices * Tales of Symphonia: Rodyle, Shadow * King's Quest: Mask of Eternity: King Graham * ''Tales of Legendia: Vaclav Bloud (uncredited) * The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules: Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle, Crimson Chin, Comic Book Anchorman * The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown: Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle, Crimson Chin, Mr. Turner's Robot * Transformers: Red Alert / Cyclonus (voice) (as Darren Norris) * Warriors Orochi: Lu Meng (uncredited) External links * Daran's MySpace * Category:1964 births Category:American television actors Category:American actors of Norwegian descent Category:American film actors Category:American video game actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Whatcom County, Washington de:Daran Norris es:Daran Norris fr:Daran Norris it:Daran Norris nl:Daran Norris ja:ダラン・ノリス pt:Daran Norris fi:Daran Norris